1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunshade which is slidably provided to a sunroof of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sunshade (sunshading plate) provided to a sunroof (ceiling window) of an automobile is supported to a roof of an automobile slidably in forward and rearward directions by slidably fitting both side edge portions of the sunshade to guide rails with a U-shaped sectional configuration provided to both side edge upper portions of an opening portion formed in a ceiling panel.
Such a conventional sunshade is structured by using such a metal plate as an aluminum plate, or a synthetic resin plate or a laminated plate with rigidity corresponding to that of the metal plate as a base plate and attaching an outer skin such as fabric to the interior side surface of the base plate. However, since it is necessary that the sunshade is difficult to deform and it must have a high rigidity, it has been difficult to reduce the weight and manufacturing cost of the sunshade.
Also, conventionally, a ceiling panel is structured by using a corrugated cardboard, a foamed urethane plate, a three layered structure plate which has been reinforced by attaching glass fiber layers to both surfaces of a foamed urethane layer, or the like as a base plate and attaching an outer skin such as fabric to the interior side surface of the base plate, and a portion of the ceiling panel is cut out for opening a ceiling window. However, a large number of cut-out panels which have been generated during cutting-out work are discarded as waste together with end materials, which results in a large amount of waste of materials.
Furthermore, in the conventional art, since a base plate for a sunshade and a base plate for a ceiling panel are made from different materials, even when outer skins with the same color are attached to these base plates, there is a possibility that the colors of both the base plates appear on their surfaces so that appearances of the sunshade may be deteriorated.